


The Wolf and The Dragon

by Helloleonardmccoy



Series: What Goes Bump In The Night [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloleonardmccoy/pseuds/Helloleonardmccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov and Sulus stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf and The Dragon

Waking up in the woods naked wasn't anything new for Pavel. Being born a werewolf, he was used to things like this happening every full moon and unlike the bitten he normally had no shame over his body. That is until he started being more conscious of it thanks to the man who had moved into town and started working at The Three Broomsticks.

Pavel was fairly new to the town himself, only having been there a couple months, but he had never seen this man before. Clear Asian background and nice sleek features had caught his attention right away and he couldn't help but blush and duck his head whenever he met the strangers eyes. Thinking of the man now made Pavel blush while he rooted around for the clothes he left tucked inside a tree trunk.

Living in the woods for a couple months was hard. Sure he could change into a wolf and hunt and sleep there, but he still had to find places to store his clothes that nobody would bother him and he wouldn't get robbed. Speaking of clothes, he leaned in a took a sniff. Time to do laundry. Luckily the town still had a coin laundromat. He quickly put on the cleanest outfit he had and stuffed a sack full of the dirty clothes.

He quickly headed across the street. Thankfully traffic was low at this time of day. He opened the door and the smell of laundry detergent hit him in the face. He wrinkled his nose. He normally hated artificial scents that clinged to the fabrics in this place. They did not smell like dewy meadows.

He emptied his bag into the washer, took one of the unscented detergents, and then stuck some quarters in the machine. He watched it for a minute to make sure it was balanced right before heading back out the door and towards Hocus Pocus, the coffee shop he worked at most days. Today was his day off but like all of the others he always went in for an early morning cup of coffee. He hated how Jan never made him pay though. He didn't need any special treatment and Jans excuse of him being adorable was running thin.

Almost immediately after entering he wanted to turn back around and run the other way. The man from the book store was here.

He smelled so good, like cherry blossoms, lemon and a crisp clean and fresh smell. Pavel wondered if he got his shampoo somewhere special to smell that good. He ducked his head and wouldn't look up until he was finally at the counter. Jan smiled too wide when he finally looked at her and he knew he was about to get shit for his crush. 

"Your boys here." She whispered, though she knew he would already know he was in the store.

"Not mine. Can I get a frozen white chocolate mocha?" He hissed, trying to keep his eyes on her instead of being thrown over to the man who was at the window seat. He could swear he felt eyes on his back.

"You and your sweet tooth." She rolled her eyes but started making it anyway. "Why don't you say anything?"

"I have nothing to say. Jan stop it. What if he hears you?"

"Then maybe he'll grow a pair and actually come over to talk?"

Pavel was not amused. "I really don't need you helping out with my love life. Thanks."

She snorted. "What love life? Anyway are you still looking for a place to live?"

He felt himself perk up. "Yeah!" Jan was probably the only one that knew he slept in the woods at night. All of his other friends wouldn't let him if they knew.

"Chris and I just moved into a new house and our room is up for grabs at Lens. I told him you would probably swing by to talk to him about it."

He could kiss the woman sometimes. "Wow! Thats actually great. My back was starting to hurt from sleeping on logs. Thanks Jan."

"Yeah no problem. He has somebody moving in today around two so I don't know what time you'll want to swing by."

"Probably after that. Thanks again." He took his coffee, ducked his head and walked as quickly as possible out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had went by to talk to Len about rent and what was expected and it ended up being perfect and everything he wanted. They decided that he should just go ahead and move in later that afternoon so he packed up his few belongings and took them over to the house. They had agreed he would get the room on the first floor so he could change and go out running whenever he wanted.

Len let him into the house and he quickly put away his stuff.

"Everyones a little busy today so your on your own for dinner. Let me know if you need help settling in." Len had said from the door. "Oh the other new tenant is here to. Hes upstairs in his room if you want to go say hi."

He had thanked Leonard and started unpacking his meager belongings. Once that was all done he headed up the stairs to the room that he was sure was the new tenants. Almost immediately he felt like something was wrong. There was a smell of Lemon and Cherry Blossoms in the air. His hand was still raised like he was going to knock when the door swung open and Sulu almost ran into him.

"Oh! Sorry about that." He said putting a hand on the door frame to steady himself.

Pavel couldn't help it. Really.

He took a deep breath, turned tail and ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Locking himself in his room probably wasn't the smartest idea. Not when they were in the same house, but he really didn't think that Sulu would come after him. Not with how he had acted. He was sure the man should have been disgusted with him at the moment. Who just ups and runs when meeting a new person? 

There was a quiet knock on the door before it opened slowly to reveal the person he had been dreading being on the other side of it.

"Ya know, I normally think its cute when you blush and cant look at me, but this running away thing isn't going to work for me." Sulu said, his voice deep and his eyes boring holes through Pavel.

He just ducked his head, his face heating up.

"Go on a date with me."

His head snapped up. That didn't sound like a request.

"W-what?"


End file.
